Arcifero's Godess
by ATDL-kakashilove
Summary: La petite Sasha vient vivre en Grèce avec un père étranger a sa vie, aussi froid que la neige.Cependant, elle découvre que sa vie subit un changement radicale après sa rencontre avec un serviteur de son père :un homme aux yeux aussi bleu que le saphirs!la vie n'a jamais été aussi captivante avec des nouveaux amis et des nouveaux ennuis!AU,un peu de gender bender et trop de romance!
1. Chapter 1

**salut les amis!ca fait des années que je rassemble mon courage et voila le resultats! tres fan de saint seiya the lost canvas je choisis d'ecrire une fic AU avec les personnages de cet univers**

**soyez indulgents j'ai une imagination etrange mais c'est mon debut ici**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre1 : première rencontre<strong>

Le jeune homme s'impatientait, la chaleur accablante n'était pas pour l'aider et le nombre croissant des gens qui l'entouraient commençait à l'irriter. Lui qui d'habitude est si calme si patient.

Il fixait le tableau d'affichage pour s'assurer pour la cinquante huitième fois qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'heure. Non en effet le tableau affichait heure d'arrivée de l'avion en provenance de Rome « 13 :15 » et il était maintenant « 13 :30 » et aucune arrivée du dit vol. Contrit, irrité par ce manque de ponctualité mais aussi, il venait de le réaliser, indigné par la stupidité de sa mission, il se dirigea vers le bureau de renseignements.

« Excusez moi, dit il d'un ton ou il voulait dissimuler l'irritation, pouvez vous me renseigner sur le vol en provenance de Rome aujourd'hui ?

-Sur quelle ligne monsieur ?répondit l'employée avec un sourire

-Aegan Airlines

-Une seconde…ah oui !le vol a été retardé d'une demi-heure monsieur. C'est donc pour « 13 :45 »

-…merci. »

Oh non c'est le début d'un cauchemar….ben tant pis, se dit le jeune homme, attendons !

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il portait et revit la photo de la personne qu'il devait chercher : une gamine d'à peine 9ans !

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux d'enlever sa veste mais il était si paresseux en ce moment qu'il laissait tomber l'idée.

Apres une attente d'un quart d'heure (qui soit dit en passant semblait durer une journée) l'annonce que l'avion qui l'intéressait venait d'arriver, il se leva et attendit. Les voyageurs commençaient déjà à sortir. A mesure que le temps défilait, la crainte d'avoir raté sa cible commençait à l'assaillir. Déjà il formulait un plan B lorsqu'il l'a vit.

Une jeune fillette de 9 ans, chevelure lavande courte, teint laiteux, yeux émeraude et portant une robe noire longue avançait en poussant un chariot qui portait deux valises et un petit sac. Son visage correspondait a la photo qu'il avait alors d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Kusari ? Sasha Kusari ? S'enquit-il d'une voix aimable »

La fillette leva sa tête, un regard effrayé passa dans ses prunelles émeraudes, la crainte se lisait sur son visage innocent.

« o-oui ?qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Sisyphus mademoiselle, répondit il en souriant, Kheiron Arcifero Sisyphus » 

* * *

><p>Sisyphus jetait un coup d'œil vers la petite occupante du siège a coté du sien. Elle avait refusé de s'assoir sur la banquette arrière protestant contre le fait qu'il y avait une en avant et que c'était mal poli de le laisser seul. Alors il s'était plié à sa volonté et après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'elle garderait sa ceinture de sécurité, il démarra la Chevrolet Cruze en conduisant avec aisance.<p>

Cependant le silence de la petite l'inquiétait ainsi que cet air de mélancolie sur son visage. Il jugeait bon de ne point la laisser ruminer des pensées noirs.

" Vous devez trouver ce climat très prés de celui de l'Italie mademoiselle.

-Ah! Euh...oui un -elle timidement

-La Grèce et l'Italie se ressemblent beaucoup m'a t-on dit

-Je ne sais pas...je n'ai jamais vécu ici

-Pourtant votre père y vit

-oui...mais j'ai vecu avec maman"

Sisyphus se tut. Il avait touché un point sensible pour la fillette; si elle avait vecu avec sa mère cela veut logiquement dire qu'elle ne connait pas son père. De plus revenir ici en laissant sa mère et sa vie en Italie devrait être pénible pour elle.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la petite qui l'interpellait timidement:

"Monsieur...vous êtes qui vous?"

Sisyphus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à cette question. La fillette le regardait avec des yeux ronds, craintive: peut être que cette question était malpolie?

"Excusez ce rire. Je suis Kheiron Sisyphus, répondit-il simplement [**Kheiron est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Sagittaire...je crois!]**

-Oui je sais mais... (Elle hésita et Sisyphus devinant ce qu'elle voulait continua pour elle)

-Vous vouliez savoir mon statut au sein de votre famille c'est ca?

-O-oui...s'il vous plait...

-Mais bien sur volontiers; je suis le garde corps de monsieur votre père

-Ah...et pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé pour me chercher?

-Vu qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais rien à faire, monsieur m'a demandé de vous ramener à la maison.

-Vous...vous travaillez chez lui depuis longtemps?

-Je suis à son service depuis 3ans, repondit Sisyphus souriant toujours. Rassurez vous, ajouta t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il n'enverrait pas une recrue de deux mois pour chercher sa fille.

-Je me le demande...murmura la fillette tristement"

Sisyphus, changeant de sujet, s'enquit a questionner la jeune maitresse sur ses études. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait toujours bien étudié et que sa maman avait été fière d'elle. Elle ajouta que ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Sisyphus compatissait avec la petite maitresse:

"Vous les verrez un jour mademoiselle, vous les reverrez. En attendant vous serez bien entourée"

La petite Sasha regarda son conducteur. Elle sourit:

"Oui...je sais"

Sisyphus arrêta la voiture et descendit. Se tournant vers Sasha, il lui ouvrit la portière. Elle regardait la grande maison en pierre blanches et élégamment entretenue avec appréhension et une crainte non dissimulée.

"Si je descends...je trouverai papa la bas...n'est ce pas?

-Oui demoiselle Kusari, répondit le jeune homme"

Il voyait bien qu'elle craignait d'entrer dans ce domaine qui est pourtant le sien. Il tendit la main vers la jeune maitresse, elle la prit instinctivement, la serrant entre sa petite main d'enfant.

"Je serais la maitresse de cette maison?

-Oui demoiselle Kusari...ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait."

Elle leva son visage innocent vers lui et dit souriante:

"Je vais pas pleurer! Je vais courageusement faire ce que mon papa veut!"

Sisyphus fut étonné qu'une enfant puisse être a ce point la courageuse et sage. Il lui sourit tendrement et s'avança, sa grande main enveloppant celle beaucoup plus petite de Sasha qui s'y accrochait reconnaissant cette main comme familière, reconnaissant cette chaleur comme la seule chose bienveillante dans une maison complètement étrange et hostile.

* * *

><p><strong>voila les amis pour le premier chapitre!vous aimez? alors une petite review ne serait pas mal! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<strong>

**basé sur vos avis je publierais le second chapitre alors ..a la prochaine!**

**ATDL**


	2. Chapter 2

**salut les amis!**

**tout d'abord desolée pour le retard!j'avais mon projet d'architecture d'interieur a faire et j'etais debordée!desolée!**

**pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un cookie!et un nouveau chapitre**

**reviewer les amis ca me fera plaisir et en plus ca permet d'ameliorer la qualité de l'histoire**

**merci pour Yui666444 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favs!pour toi un grand cookie en chocolat!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

**ah je dois probablement dire que les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartienne pas helas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : la « grande maison blanche »<strong>

Arrivée a l'entrée de la maison, Sasha trouva les domestiques qui en la voyant s'inclinèrent tous. Sisyphus lui dit alors :

« Mademoiselle voici votre intendant monsieur Sage, il s'occupera de vous. »

Elle regarda Le vieil homme souriant à la longue chevelure argentée debout devant elle. Elle fit quelques pas mais se retient et regarda Sisyphus.

« e-et vous monsieur ? Ou allez-vous ?

-j'irai rejoindre mon poste demoiselle, répondit-il en souriant »

Sasha baissa la tête et serra la main de son protecteur.

« Ne me laissez pas…murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inintelligible »

Mais Sisyphus l'entendit. Il se baissa jusqu'à être à l'hauteur de la petite fille.

« Monsieur Sage est très gentil…ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Kusari »

A contre cœur, elle lâcha sa main la main chaleureuse et familière et se laissa diriger vers l'escalier. Se retournant, elle vit Sisyphus qui l'encourageait de son sourire.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa et Sasha ne s'était toujours pas habituée au rythme de sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle maison. Le fait que tout le monde l'appelait « maitresse » ou « jeune maitresse » ou « maitresse Sasha » n'était pas pour la faire sentir plus à l'aise. Il est vrai que Sage était très rassurant et Lithos sa servante mais la « grande maison » avait son propre système.<p>

Son père, « le grand maitre », avait installé chez lui, a part les servantes les deux gardiens et l'intendant Sage, douze gardes de corps.

Voyez-vous ca…douze ! Pas deux ou au plus quatre ou cinq mais douze !

Et il faudra savoir que leur installation à la maison suivait un ordre particulier.

Monsieur Kusari avait un appartement particulier dont l'accès était unique. On ne pouvait y entrer que si on passait par les douze appartements de ses gardes.

Et encore ! L'ordre de ces appartements était très….curieux ils étaient organisés selon l'ordre des signes du zodiac, et chaque garde était né sous le même signe de l'appartement qui lui a été désigné.

….comme quoi l'excentricité de monsieur son père, qui soit dit en passant est très connue, a atteint un degré dépassant l'imaginaire.

Qui…sur cette planète...engagera douze gardes corps…dont le seul critère…est d'être du même signe zodiacal que l'appartement vacant ?

Monsieur Kusari oui !

Outre son excentricité, Sasha ne put reprocher à son père qu'une chose : son absence. Ce qui explique le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas encore vu.

Quant à ces fameux « douze » elle ne les connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qui constituaient son entourage et son cercle d'échange étaient Sage et lithos sa servante ainsi que Sisyphus.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le revoir mais elle gardait de lui un souvenir doux de l'homme qui fut la seule source de chaleur dans un nouveau monde hostile.

Aujourd'hui, la petite Sasha devrait passer toute la matinée à étudier. Or c'était précisément ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Songez que pour une fillette de neuf ans, étudier 7/7 n'était guère complaisant. Alors elle avait pour projet de fuir !

Elle guettait le moment ou Sage la laissera seule pour échanger les livres de mathématiques avec ceux de la grammaire. Elle disposera alors de dix minutes pour s'enfuir d'un matin barbant.

Ce qu'elle fit !elle courut en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Le son de ses pas précipités ricochait sur le marbre du carrelage créant un vacarme qu'elle crut résonner dans toute la maison avec la force du tonnerre. Les couloirs semblaient interminables, le dédale des tours et des culs-de-sac ne finissait pas et elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans la grande maison ! Qui est l'architecte d'intérieur qui s'était occupé de ca ? Ne pouvait il pas essayer de différencier un peu ces satanés couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous ?

De loin elle aperçut une lumière vive : la lumière du jour. Heureuse elle prit cette direction en courant de peur que Sage ne la retrouve et elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas s'être trop perdu dans le labyrinthe de la grande maison blanche.

Elle débouchait sur un terrain immense, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait un peu au début mais elle clignait les petits yeux pour s'y habituer. Elle était dans un parc immense ! Sa beauté était saisissante et les arbres étaient magnifiques ! Éblouie par l'aspect féerique de ce champ, elle s'arrêta sans considérer trop son entourage.

Elle fut réveillée par l'impact de….quelque chose contre son petit corps ! Elle eut l'impression qu'elle roulait en boule. Effrayée, elle ferma les yeux.

« Non mais ca va pas la gosse ? »

Au son de cette voix railleuse et indignée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était a terre, un jeune garçon a la chevelure sauvage longue jusqu'aux épaules d'une couleur bleu violacé, aux yeux brillant de colère. La petite Sasha ne pouvait savoir ce qui le prenait à cet adolescent turbulent. Elle n'avait rien fait…non ?

Le jeune adolescent se leva en pestant contre ces fifilles qui ne savaient pas où mettre les pieds. Sasha un peu contrite par l'attitude malpoli de ce garçon se leva toute seule en brossant la poussière de sa robe.

« Sa va vraiment pas toi ?récria cet ado décidément trop malpoli, tu n'as rien dans la tête pour courir comme ca ?

-excusez moi mais, essaya de dire Sasha en fronçant les sourcils, j'ignore pourquoi vous êtes contrarié ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-rien fait ?demanda le garçon incrédule, rien fait ? Mais c'est le tout le problème !T'as idée ou tu étais debout il y a deux minutes ? »

Sasha ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement elle ne savait pas ou elle était !

Le jeune homme, plus désagréable que jamais, vit bien qu'elle était dans l'embarras.

« Eh bien la petite peste, tu étais au beau milieu de mon champs d'entrainement ! Et ces machines que tu vois la bas idiote étaient entrain d'expédier des fléchettes acérés a une vitesse ahurissante ! Voila miss j'ai-rien-fait ! »

Autrement dit, pensa Sasha avec horreur, elle était sur le point de se blesser…pire !mourir peut être !

….ca veut dire que ce garçon malpoli et bruyant l'avait sauvé…bien malgré lui d'ailleurs !

« Euh…vous êtes qui vous ? »

Le jeune garçon se tournant vers elle esquissa un sourire narquois, moqueur et insolant comme rien au monde.

« Moi ?...

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! je vous laisse deviner qui est ce garcon insolant et malpoli a votre guise mes amis! dites moi vos idées en review...sinon je serais triste et pas de chapitre :(<strong>

**a la prochaine **

**ATDL**


	3. Chapter 3

**salut les amis!me revoila apres une bonne periode d' oui c'est a cause de la faculté desolée!**

**je crois que c'est tres court cette fois mais je voulais quand meme poseter quelque chose.j'aurais du poseter ca le week end mais j'i pas trouvé le temps.**

**je remercie Yui666444 ainsi que Saint Alkalifa pour leurs reviews je vous adore! UN COOKIE PLEIN DE CHOCOLAT POUR VOUS!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Tout va mieux!<p>

_precedement:_

_« Euh…vous êtes qui vous ? »_

_Le jeune garçon se tournant vers elle esquissa un sourire narquois, moqueur et insolant comme rien au monde._

_« Moi ?..._

* * *

><p><p>

« Moi ? Je suis Antarès Kardia la gosse ! »

Antarès Kardia, jeune ado de 13 ans, grec d'origine, 8éme garde corps de monsieur Kusari, occupant de l'appartement du Scorpion, considérait devant lui cette fillette qui venait d'interrompre son entrainement mais aussi venait de lui intimer l'obligation de la sauver. Non mais dans quelle situation ridicule il s'était mis ? Lui sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? Et du coin de l'œil il vit qu'elle pleurnichait !lui sauver les petites pleurnicheuses ? ca ne va pas non ?

Décidément en plus d'être pleurnicheuse elle était muette la morveuse la preuve elle n'avait pas dit un mot !

Alors que Kardia envisageait la possibilité de reprendre son entrainement (et tant pis pour la morveuse !)…..justement la voila qui retrouvait l'usage de sa langue.

« Je...je ne savais pas….dit elle en mordant les levres, pardonnez moi monsieur. »

Kardia fut assaillis par divers émotions : stupéfaction, incrédulité, dégout mais aussi…une gêne devant le visage déconfit de la fillette. Il choisit alors la meilleure solution : râler !

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses mais enfin ? C'est chiant à la fin ! » Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'apprêta à partir.

« Hé !l'interpella la fillette, at…attendez !

-Rah ! Râla t-il (juste pour la forme d'ailleurs !) qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-vous...vous travaillez ici ?

-en quoi ca te regarde la morveuse ? Ouais si tu veux !

-vous êtes garde corps ? »

Kardia était bien curieux la : d'où est ce que la gosse tenait ces informations ? bien qu'il désirait le savoir, il choisit la meilleure solution pour satisfaire ce désir.

Râler

« Tu me soules la morveuse !Pourquoi poser une question stupide si tu sais déjà la réponse ?Tes parents t'ont pas appris ca ?

-j'ai pas de parents…murmura la fillette »

Il s'arrêta, son dos face à la fille, presque choqué d'une telle réponse. Ainsi elle était orpheline ?...tout comme lui….

Il risqua de tourner la tete légèrement afin de l'avoir dans son champ visuel. Il vit qu'elle avait baissé la tete, le visage caché par sa frange. Kardia, gêné, préférait comme toujours utiliser sa meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

Râler !

« Rah alors pourquoi cette tête ? Et alors si t'as pas d'parents ?mais mince moi aussi j'en ai pas !Tu me voies pleurnicher la ?Entrain de casser la tête a autrui ?

-je…je suis désolée monsieur mais…hé !ou allez vous ?

-c'est ma pause café alors je vais pas la perdre a cause de toi.

-ne vous en allez pas s'il vous plait !le supplia- t- elle

-voyez vous ca ?se moqua Kardia, même pas en rêve la petite !

-je…je connais personne ici et…

-c'est pas mon problème, lança t-il en marchant à grands pas

- je ne veux pas être seule à nouveau… »

Même si la petite fille murmurait ces mots d'une voix presque inintelligible, Kardia, lui qui était entrainé à reconnaitre le moindre bruit, l'entendit. La requête elle-même était sans intérêt pour un homme tel que Kardia mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention.

Ce fut le timbre de la voix de cette morveuse qui l'arrêta dans son élan, une voix si innocente, si mélancolique. Comme si elle portait sur ses épaules tous les malheurs même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ses 10 ans.

« C'est quoi ton nom toi la peste ?tonna t-il

-s-Sasha.

-j'ai rien entendu !

-SASHA !Cria la fillette »

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche horrifiée par cette impolitesse de sa part envers ce jeune ado. Kardia lui, s'amusait bien mais, voulant garder son air intimidant, il se gardait bien de sourire. Il lança la jeune fille sur son épaule. Choquée, Sasha ne sut quelle réaction adopter.

« Mais…qu'est ce que vous faites monsieur ?posez moi par terre s'il vous plait monsieur !

-monsieur ci monsieur ca monsieur tada monsieur tadi mais arrêtes la !râla Kardia en prenant un air contrarié (de la comédie en fait) j'ai pas 50 ans moi j'en ai à peine 13 ! Et toi t'en as combien ?

- 9 ans, répondit-elle craintive

-bon sa va la, arêtes de m'appeler monsieur, Kardia suffit !

-mais vous n'allez…

-et puis tutoie moi !l'interrompit-il »

Silence

Sasha toujours sur l'épaule du jeune ado demanda :

« C'est vrai ?je peux vraiment vous tutoyer ?

-dis donc toi tu me prends pour un blagueur ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kardia la vit, du coin de l'œil, sourire timidement. Alors il esquissa son sourire insolant et dit d'une voix sournoisement narquoise :

« Sasha hein ? Hum….on va bien rigoler petite morveuse pleurnicharde ! »

* * *

><p><strong>voila pour cette fois, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait je sais c'est court!<strong>

**alors vous en pensez quoi?une petite review s'il vous plait? juste une seule et je posterai le prochain chapitre et je vous promets qu'il sera long!avec un cookie en cadeau!**

**a la prochaine...si je survis a la tonne de trucs a faire pour la fac!**

**ATDL**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjour les amis! ou bonsoir cela depend!**

**bon je suis en retard...et enormement en retard devrais je dire...mais je m'excuse c'est la faute de mon projet pas de moi!**

**pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre super long!ah oui le plus long jumaintenant! j'espere que ca vous plaira tous!**

**je remercie Yui666444 pour sa review ainsi que Selia du dragon des mer et puis ma chere idole PerigrinTouque pour sa review tres constructive merci pour vous toutes mes cheres lectrices je vous adore et je vous envoie plein de cookie en chocolat et un bisou!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : tout va encore mieux…OU PAS !<p>

Sasha ne savait que faire, ni que penser, ni que dire. Pour être encore plus clair, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou pas.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu…d'un bistro ! Jugez messieurs dames, que de nos jours un bistro c'est parfaitement convenable pour une fillette de neuf ans….en tout cas c'est d'après monsieur Antares qui avait décidé d'adopter cette nouvelle méthode d'éducation. Et Sasha dans tout ca ? Elle se sentait gênée jusqu'aux racines des cheveux elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit !

Pour être toute a fait franche, l'atmosphère ici lui rappelait un peu l'Italie ou elle avait grandi. Les gens donnaient, malgré leur bruyance, la même chaleur que ses voisins en Italie.

Tout de même…si on exclut l'alcool, la fumée, les bruits, les rires sonores que dégageaient ces joueurs de cartes la bas, ou le rire particulièrement aigu de cette femme qui jouait au billard de ce coté…oui l'endroit était convenable pour les petites de neuf printemps !

Et puis cerise sur le gâteau, l'attitude de Kardia en rajoutait une couche a sa gêne :il avait poussé la porte, entrait dans l'établissement d'un pas de conquérant, prit une pomme dans le panier sur le comptoir du bar (insérez ici un coup d'œil sévère de la patronne), avait lancé Sasha sur une banquette en bois rembourrée en mousse rouge (bon, faut reconnaitre que c'était confortable), prit une chaise, l'avait trainé bruyamment, s'en fichait du regard courroucé de sa voisine du au bruit de la dite chaise et s'était installé confortablement comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux ! Une attitude particulièrement effrontée mais qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde et qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas troncher sur l'ensemble de l'établissement. Faut croire que tout le monde ici était soit habitué par ce comportement, soit eux même aussi insolent que lui ou soit tout simplement désintéressés….ce qui renforce la théorie numéro un !

Les joues teintées de rouge, gênée comme jamais au cours de sa courte existence, Sasha gardait la tête baissée, les lèvres serrées s'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger ni trop fixer les gens, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, les épaules voutées et semblait cultiver l'idée de se fondre avec la texture rocheuse du mur derrière elle.

Sous ses mèches lavande qui lui barraient le front, Sasha jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son entourage.

L'espace avait des modestes dimensions, sans pour autant être écrasé. Prés de l'entrée se trouvait le bar derrière lequel une jeune femme a la magnifique chevelure ébène ondulée et au courbes généreuses d'une allure a la gitane était occupée a servir des liqueurs aux clients, le mur derrière elle était couvert d'un meuble en bois verni et dont les étagères étaient pleines de bouteilles aux formes et couleurs différentes. Face au bar, des tables rondes en bois pales avec des chaises assortis étaient placées au pied d'un mur en marron sombre. Un coin de l'établissement était aménagé en coin de jeu avec un magnifique billard élevé sur une estrade en moquette grise, ou plusieurs jeunes gens étaient concentrés sur les petites balles multi couleurs. Des tables non loin attiraient des joueurs de cartes qui riaient aux éclats sous un éclairage atténué principalement du aux spots lumineux du faux plafond. Le coin opposé avec le mur du fond délimitaient un coin resto avec des banquettes en mousse rouge et des box. Les murs avaient une texture rocheuse brute ajoutant un aspect cosy au bistro. C'était dans ce coin que Sasha et son « baby-sitter » étaient installés. Le sol était en bois, l'éclairage atténué et l'atmosphère chaude malgré le climatiseur. Surement du a l'excès de gens pensa la fillette.

L'endroit n'était pas chic au sens ou quelqu'un comme son père y mettra les pieds. Cependant il restait correct. N'empêche que Sasha ne pensait pas que sa place était ici !

La tête baissée, elle repensait aux événements de ce jour. Elle avait échappé à une matinée barbante, fit la connaissance d'un de ces fameux « douze » et se trouvait loin de la Grande maison Hostile et Froide. Elle était libre et joyeuse !...et comme toujours quand on éprouve une joie excessive, on ressent une pointe de mélancolie qui franchement aurait pu passer son chemin.

Intimidée, elle interpellait Kardia qui croquait toujours sa pomme :

« Kardia…je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir ...je me sens gênée

-Ne commence pas à me souler la peste !l'interrompis le jeune ado, laisse moi savourer cette pomme

-O-oui mais…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis moi ?j'ai dis je veux savourer cette pomme putain !

-O-ok…murmura Sasha…je m'excuse… »

* * *

><p>Il avait saisi la pointe de la tristesse dans sa petite voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Il se sentit soudain submergé par cette gêne inexplicable qu'il ressentait chaque fois que la fillette lui parlait sur ce ton. Ah mais bon sang de bon soir !Les petites pestes devraient toujours rires et crier et chamailler et casser la tête et chanter a tue tête et surtout l'énerver comme rien !pas murmurer avec cette tristesse que seuls les adultes ressentaient. Les petites pestes devraient pas avoir cette lueur de mélancolie dans leurs orbes, elles ne devraient pas avoir l'air de sourire alors que les yeux brillaient de larmes retenues !ca c'était la spécialité des jeunes donzelles et des femmes énervantes !Elle aura tout le temps de pleurer quand elle grandira cette…cette…ah mince il ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la fillette aux cheveux lavandes courts et a la robe noir !C'est très grave ca Kardia Antares a cours de mots !<p>

Il détourna la tête avec une grimace : il n'aimait pas les pleurnichardes, il n'avait jamais aimé ca. Dans l'orphelinat ou il avait grandi, il fermait les oreilles en grimaçant chaque fois qu'un enfant lui vrillait les tympans avec ses même n'avait jamais pleuré comme ca alors pourquoi au nom de toutes les calamitées les autres ne suivaient pas son exemple ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna direction le bar, Calvera la peste qui s'occupait du bistro ne l'aimait pas. Peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait 13 ans au lieu des 16 qu'il affichait…ou peut être a cause de sa crinière qui était mille fois meilleur que la sienne, ou peut être parce qu'il était tout simplement insupportable avec son insolence. Il esquissait son sourire narquois à cette idée ouais il savait qu'il était particulièrement insolant mais ce n'était pas pour le gêner ca au contraire !

Ben tans pis pour Calvera, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander de l'alcool car il n'en avait pas envie, alors elle devrait se taire…logiquement.

* * *

><p>Quant à Sasha, elle commençait à ressentir les élans de la mélancolie. Elle avait réussi à se sentir enfin plus ou moins heureuse depuis son arrivée en Grèce. Mais le naturel revient au galop la revoilà triste et pour cause ! Elle ne sentait pas la bienvenue dans la Grand Maison Froide, elle s'était dit que si elle s'échappait elle se sentira heureuse. Et elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Même avec Kardia elle ne se sentait pas désirée…..elle était toujours seule. Et si un adulte n'aimait pas ce sentiment, qu'en dire d'un enfant ? D'un enfant orphelin en plus ?<p>

Elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, voulant se fondre avec le mur et disparaitre pour de bon. A quoi bon essayer ? Pour son père, elle était une enfante indésirable et facilement oubliable. Pour Sage, une petite capricieuse. Pour Sisyphus, une requête de son patron qu'il avait exécuté avec brio et fini. Et pour Kardia, un fardeau casse tête et énervante.

Ses petits orbes se remplissaient de larmes….

….elle sentit une main douce sur sa tête. Levant les yeux, elle vit (non sans surprise) que cette main appartient à Kardia !et il avait l'air gêné en plus !

Il lui présenta une pomme rouge et un jus de fruit. Et puisque c'est Kardia, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et parler ! Dire qu'il déteste les petites pestes qui lui cassaient la tête !

« Je tiens pas a ce que tu meurs de faim, je serai tres gêné par la paperasse concernant tes funérailles alors tiens mange ! »

Sa voix avait un timbre qu'il voulait dégager. Mais la douceur se discernait aussi dans cette voix railleuse. La petite fillette était tres étonnée : c'est bien Kardia ca ? Et puis sa bonne nature reprit le dessus, voyant que son vis-à-vis était très gêné, elle s'empressait de répondre avec un sourire :

« Merci Kardia »

Et puis, elle fondit en larmes.

Imaginez le désarroi du jeune ado non mais zut !Il avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de pleurer et puis voila…merde !

« Oh sa va la !pourquoi tu pleurs hein ?j'aime pas les pleurnicheuses moi je te préviens ! » mais la méchanceté de ses mots furent inutiles contre la douceur de sa main toujours sur la tête de la petite fille. Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avec ses petites mains. Elle souriait.

Finalement il y avait bien quelqu'un qui voulait bien d'elle.

C'est avec ces mots en tête qu'elle croqua sa pomme.

* * *

><p>Sasha ne se sentait plus confuse.<p>

Non cette fois elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Plus de mélancolie qui pointe le bout de son nez la ou elle n'était pas le bienvenue. Elle se sentait libre et heureuse. La raison se résumait en cet insolent adolescent à la crinière bleu violacé et au dictionnaire particulièrement effronté.

Ils étaient au parc, assis sur un banc en fer peint en vert électrique. La petite fille savourait un cheese burger avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire le jeune garçon. Cependant il n'admettra jamais cela et il affichait un air refrogné et indifférent.

Sasha se sentait au comble du bonheur assise sur ce banc. Ses jambes courtes n'atteignaient pas le sol mais elle ne fit pas attention a ce détail et balançait ses jambes au rythme de la douce brise de l'après midi méditerranéen, son cheese burger a la main alors que son compagnon croquait une pomme (la énième de ce jour). Elle savourait le vent sur ses joues et le gout de son déjeuner que Kardia lui a personnellement acheté. Ce dernier, après être sorti du bistro, l'avait emmené au par cet l'avait laissé courir tout son gré en riant et en pourchassant les papillons et les écureuils. Elle s'était éclatée comme jamais elle n'aura osé le faire dans la Grande Maison Blanche en faisant la folle gamine qu'elle avait toujours été en Italie. Elle s'était aventurée dans un arbre ou elle avait trouvé un chaton qu'elle avait caressé (avec la permission de Kardia en plus !). Puis après avoir épuisé son énergie en courant après un oiseau, elle était revenue sagement s'installer a coté de son compagnon. Sans rien dire, il s'était levé et l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour revenir les bras chargé de son déjeuner. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'était exécutée sans se le faire redire deux fois.

Elle avait passé une excellente journée. Et maintenant, rassasiée et fatiguée mais satisfaite, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie dormir. Mais pour cela il fallait retourner a la Maison et affronter les réprimandes de Sage…et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir faire ceci mais elle chassait ces pensées déprimantes pour ne pas gâcher son excellente humeur.

Quant a Kardia, outre ses remarques narquoises sur ses antiques de petites fofolle à tourner en rond dans le par cet a pourchasser des bêtes ridicules, il était presque agréable…bon agréable a la sauce Kardia évidement !

Il vit qu'elle avait fini son cheese ben ce n'est pas trop tôt c'était qu'un cheese burger pas un bœuf bourguignon !et elle en avait mis des heures à l'engloutir ce malheureux burger alors il préférait ne pas se demander combien cela lui prendrais de finir un bœuf bourguignon !

Et puisqu'il était resté des heures entières à être agréable, il lui fallait corriger cette négligence !

« C'est bon la !tu manqueras plus de manger le paquet la prochaine fois !

-je n'y peux rien c'est délicieux et tellement bon

-pff ! Ce n'est qu'un malheureux burger ! On dirait que t'as jamais mangé de cheese burger à t'entendre !

-ah mais non j'en avais déjà mangé avec ma maman

-voila alors

-attends mais celui la c'est plus délicieux parce que c'est toi qui me l'avait acheté Kardia »

Pris au deprovu, incapable de trouver une phrase au toc, le jeune ado se sentit rougir et se tut en détournant la tête essayant en vain de cacher sa gêne. Sasha fut heureuse de savoir qu'il était touché malgré qu'il joue les dures.

Eh ben Kardia reste toujours Kardia ! Après un bon moment émotionnel, voici mesdames et messieurs, une réplique a la sauce Antares !

« Dis donc toi !tu passes à peine une journée avec moi et tu commences à copier mon style ?n'importe quoi ! »

Sasha rit de bon cœur. Impossible de le corriger ce garçon !

Son protecteur se leva

« Pour que tu pleurniches pas je te prends une glace alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici la morveuse ! » et il partit.

La fillette était aux anges. Oui en effet c'était une journée des plus excellentes !

Peut être qu'elle avait parlé trop vite…car de loin elle vit Sage qui accourait dans sa direction. Elle bondit de son banc et essaya de se cacher mais trop tard ! Le vieil homme était agile et il l'avait attrapé par le bras dans une poigne certes douce mais qui l'empêchait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Vous voila mademoiselle !s'exclama le vieil intendant, je vous ai cherché partout

-je…vraiment ?

-ou étiez-vous passé mademoiselle ? Vous auriez pu vous perdre !

-ce n'est pas ce que…

-allez venez il faut que nous revenions

- je je veux pas lâchez moi !

-mais qu'est ce que vous racontez mademoiselle ?il faut revenir il va bientôt faire nuit !

-je veux pas !Lâchez-moi Sage !

-hé ho qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?Lâche la toi ! » C'était Kardia qui venait de revenir une glace au chocolat a la main. Il toisait le vieil intendant avec soupçon. Sasha n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son intendant et couru se cacher derrière les jambes de son ami.

« Je te préviens espèce de...HIEN ?SAGE ?

-ah c'est toi Kardia ! fit le vieil intendant en soupirant, je ne suis même pas surpris en fait

-mais qu'est ce que tu foue ici toi ?et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu voulais a Sasha ?

-un peu de respect jeune homme, et je ne lui voulais pas de mal a la petite demoiselle

-ouais pas de mal hein ?foutaises que tout ca ! Tu le connais Sasha ce vieux ?

-o-oui…

-tu voies Kardia ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !venez mademoiselle

-attends attends attends une petite seconde !Comment tu la connais cette morveuse ? ET TOI ! (Sasha frissonna car le cri lui était destiné) d'où est ce que tu le connais ce vieux casse tête ?

-mesure ton langage Scorpio Kardia ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu t'adresses à mademoiselle Kusari !

-je regrette pas faux jetons et puis je m'enQUOI ? LA DEMOISELLE QUOI ? »

Du coup la glace s'écrasa par terre tout comme la bonne humeur de Sasha. Tout comme l'espoir d'avoir Kardia comme ami.

« Ok ok vieux, j'ai saisi tu essaie de me faire marcher c'est ca ?tout ca parce que j'étais insolent ?oh mais tu sais je suis insolent avec tout le monde alors on arrête cette plaisanterie car c'est pas chic de ta part vieux grand père !

-je ne plaisante pas jeune insolent !cette fille est la demoiselle Kusari, Sasha Kusari.

-TU TE FOUES DE MOI ? » Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage stupéfait Kardia contemplait la petite fille. Incroyable, cette morveuse, cette petite pleurnicharde était….était….était….cette peste était…est...

« LA FILLE DE MON BOSS ?T'ES …..LA FILLE DE MON PATRON ? »

Ok….cette journée tournait a l'enfer pensait Sasha. Néanmoins elle hocha la tête lentement en signe positive, craintive…comme si elle avouait un crime.

« HIEN ?QU'EST CE QUE SA VEUT DIRE NON DE NON DE…

-il me semble que lorsque quelqu'un hoche la tête comme ca cela veut dire oui Kardia

-je sais vieux casse ambiance tais toi je ne parle pas a toi !Sasha c'est vrai ?

-o-oui…

-pourquoi t'as rien dis non d'une gargouille !

-parce...parce que...j'avais p-peur

-Mais peur de quoi diable ?

-de cette réaction précisément ! »

* * *

><p>Sasha n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait crié.<p>

Elle ne le réalisa qu'une fois elle s'était mise à courir loin des deux gens. Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris de Sage ni aux gens qu'elle avait bousculé. Elle continua de courir, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, les lèvres serrées.

Une fois ses jambes trop fatiguées, elle se laissait tomber sous un arbre. Elle se rendit compte une seconde plus tard, que cet arbre ressemblait fort bien a un arbre a Verone ou elle son frère et son ami se ressemblaient pour conspirer la meilleure façon de voler les bonbons a la réserve de sa mère. C'était comme son ami Tenma disait, leur quartier général. Souvent son frère dessinait, pendant qu'elle et Tenma se chamaillaient sur la meilleure façon de tromper la garde de sa mère. L'écho de leurs disputes résonnait dans ses oreilles, le son de leurs rires et de leur joie.

Tout ca revenait en force sur la tête de la petite fille, seule comme elle était sous cet arbre en Athènes et pas a Verone. Toute sa solitude lui revenait et la frappait au visage, une gifle monumentale pour une petite fille. Alors elle se mit à pleurer.

Vérone lui manquait, l'Italie lui manquait, son frère Aron lui manquait, son ami Tenma lui manquait….sa mère lui manquait et horriblement aussi.

Elle n'entendait pas le son des pas sur le gazon qui s'étaient arrêtées devant elle. En revanche, en levant les yeux elle vit devant elle des pieds élégamment chaussés de chaussures noirs, un individu habillé avec élégance d'un trois pièces impeccable, ses cheveux avaient une couleur neige et étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Ses yeux violets la toisaient froidement. Des yeux calculateurs.

Elle couina :

« Vous…vous êtes qui monsieur ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire froid.

* * *

><p><strong>bon voila c'est fini pour cette fois<strong>

**qui est ce monsieur je me le demande bien ?**

**reviewer les amis, ca va m'aider a progresser, sinon je pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre.**

**voila je vous demande une review au moins pour poster le prochain chapitre**

**bisou a la prochaine**

**ATDL**


End file.
